Resurgence Mega Capsule (1)
| item type = Box | weapon type = | style class = | Requires = 7 Stabilizers to unlock | Morality = | On Use = | role = | style = | dps = | defense = | toughness = | health = | power = | precision = | might = | restoration = | vitalization = | dominance = | w-rating = | Socket = | Socket bonus = | Requires Level = | Requires CR = | itemLevel = | pvp itemLevel = | renown = | trade = | integrates = | Account Bound = 1 | Cannot Delete = | value = 250 | Selling Price = 175 | prestige = | Buying Price = | stacks to = | description = Perishable Expires in approximately 14 days Booster Gold filled this capsule full of items from various times. lt has one each of the following: Resurgence Aura Capsule Time Capsule Amazon Time Capsule Qwardian Time Capsule Team-Up Time Capsule Time Torn Time Capsule Arcane Time Capsule Gotham Time Capsule Notorious Time Capsule Paradox Time Capsule | quote = }} A Resurgence Mega Capsule is a legendary box item dropped randomly by any enemy defeated by the player once they reach level 10. It started dropping on March 22nd, 2018. Each capsule is account bound and perishable. It will expire after 14 days. A Resurgence Mega Capsule can only be opened using 7 Stabilizers. Stabilizers can be purchased in the Marketplace or created by combining 15 Stabilizer Fragments that drop in special events such as the Stabilizer Fragmentation duo. Description This capsule includes one of each of our existing nine Time Capsules - again, that's NINE Time Capsules - already unlocked and ready for you to open. Additionally, the Resurgence Mega Capsule comes with the Powerset Aura Reward Box, which randomly includes one of the following all-new auras, inspired by the powersets in DC Universe Online. There's no rarity here, just an equally weighted random chance to get ANY of these 17 new auras with each Resurgence Mega Capsule you open. To recap, you will get $9 worth of unlocked Time Capsules PLUS the Powerset Aura Reward Box for just 700 Daybreak/Marketplace Cash or 7 Stabilizers. How to Obtain a Resurgence Mega Capsule Each dropped Resurgence Mega Capsule can be opened using 7 Stabilizers OR you can purchase the Resurgence Mega Capsule directly in the Marketplace for 700 Daybreak Cash (PC) or Marketplace Cash (PS, Xbox). There is no difference between the dropped version and the Marketplace version, so you can go ahead and choose whichever method is most convenient for you. What is Inside a Resurgence Mega Capsule 1) Resurgence Aura Capsule Every Resurgence Aura Capsule will contain a powerset related aura out of the following: *Arctic Aura (Ice) *Enigmatic Aura (Mental) *Furious Aura (Rage) *Glorious Aura (Celestial, Blessed) *Glowing Aura (Light, Willpower) *Mechanized Aura (Gadgets) *Mystical Aura (Sorcery) *Nuclear Aura (Atomic) *Scorching Aura (Fire) *Sinister Aura (Light, Fear) *Sparking Aura (Electricity) *Surging Aura (Water) *Temporal Aura (Quantum) *Terrestrial Aura (Earth) *Watchful Aura (Munitions) *Wicked Aura (Celestial, Cursed) *Wild Aura (Nature) 2) Unlocked Time Capsule Versions Each Resurgence Mega Capsule will also contain one unlocked version of every previous Time Capsule. *Unlocked Time Capsule *Unlocked Amazon Time Capsule *Unlocked Qwardian Time Capsule *Unlocked Team-Up Time Capsule *Unlocked Time Torn Time Capsule *Unlocked Arcane Time Capsule *Unlocked Gotham Time Capsule *Unlocked Notorious Time Capsule *Unlocked Paradox Time Capsule Time Capsule Versions Gallery DY6UafUX0AIrhmW.jpg large.jpg Loot - Resurgence Mega Capsule.png Videos See also *Stabilizer Resurgence *Resurgence Mega Capsule (2) Category:Box Category:Perishable